Just A Real Life Game
by GraySparkles
Summary: In the normal sequence of events, Red, Blue, and Green defeat Giovanni and save Kanto from Team Rocket. This time Giovanni has gotten the upper hand and defeated the 3 trainers. What will happen to the broken land of Kanto with Team Rocket taking over and their only hopes dead? Read as 3 new trainers work together and fight together to bring down Team Rocket. But will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ….. I guess I decided to redo the story so far, because I left out some key things and such. Either way, for Chapter 2, I got 2 reviews! Thanks to Snowsheba and Crimson Mercenary!**

**ARCEUS! I MISSED SAPPHIRE'S BIRTHDAY. I guess I'll post this the day after.**

**This is a Red/ Blue/ FireRed/ LeafGreen fanfic. There will be references to the other regions, but so far, I have no plans to really incorporate characters from Johto. I don't know if Silver will be in this. That's about it, except there will be changes to the plot and different lay outs for the towns. That's all! Let the edited story commence! Oh yeah, Green is now the guy and Blue is the girl.**

Just a Real Life Game Chapter 1

…...

In Pallet Town- Present

Red's mother sipped a cup of tea and glanced out of her window. She grimaced as two Team Rocket members strutted by, walking like they owned sweet, quaint Pallet Town. How the woman wished for it to be 3 years in the past, when she still had her dear, ambitious Red. He had gone on a journey with his childhood friends, Green and Blue.

She giggled softly as she remembered how Red and Green argued about who would get Charmander. That ended with them starting a small fight, with Blue cheering, "Fight! Fight!" However, Green and Red made up after they ate cookies together. In the end, Blue was given Charmander, while Red and Green chose Squirtle and Bulbasaur respectively. All 3 were the best of friends, and grew up together, despite coming from a different hometown within Kanto. She and Red came to Pallet Town when he was 3 years old, and he was quieter than most 3 year olds. They met Green and his sister immediately, and then Blue came when Red and Green were 4. They became great friends after they looked past the suspicions they had of each other. Green and Blue brought Red out of his shell, and Red's mom couldn't be any happier when she saw Red hanging out with his "fwiends!"

She was shaken out of her memories as a baby's wail filled the air. She sighed wistfully, and went to go calm her baby, her grandchild. He was one of the only people she cared about. 2 of her children were dead, but this one would survive. She would guard him with her life. Red's mother hadn't picked a name for her child, but she now decided what she would name him. After her Red.

….

Route 2- Past

Green panted while dashing to try and reach his friends. They were eagerly equipping the use of their Running Shoes. Don't get him wrong, he loved the gift, but he wasn't very good at running in general. He preferred to ride his bike, or to just train his Pokemon. Red and Blue, well, more specifically Red, lived for running. They both loathed biking, and had a horrible time on the Bike Path. Green knew the real reason why Red didn't bike. It was when Red was little, and biked as fast as the wind. He biked so fast that he ran straight into a tree and a Beedrill nest got knocked down. Let's just say the rest isn't very pleasant. That was when Red gave up biking, Green was pretty sure he knew why Blue ran, but he wouldn't think about that now.

He sighed softly. He felt more distanced from Red and Blue than ever before. Those two were neck and neck friends. They enjoyed beating their proclaimed "rival," and acted as if Green should go on his own, by himself. That was apparently what the rivals did in Red's videogames. Green wasn't a show- off douche like many people assumed he was. It wasn't Green's fault that his father was a world- famous professor. There were some times when Green resented his dad, Red, and Blue. The rude words spoken to him did hurt his soul. He resented Blue because she would glare at him whenever he "ruined" her "alone" time with Red. He resented Red because he was always better than him, and that he got Blue's affection. The reason for resenting Professor Oak was already explained.

He broke out of his thoughts as Red and Blue called to him. "Red and Blue," he thought bitterly, "Their names even fit together." Soon…. He knew he would be a third wheel, if Blue's plan worked for her. He sure as heck didn't want that, but he didn't want unrequited love either. He was stuck with that. Green wished…. He wished that he and his friends were young again, without any of this drama, when nothing mattered besides your collection of games and how long you could do a hand stand. He sighed again as he ran to his companions.

After all, wishes were always just wishes.

…...

Pallet Town- Present

Blue's mother reminisced how bubbly Blue was. She wouldn't let anything get her down, and would fight to prove that. She _had _changed over the years; she turned sweet to snarky and sassy. Her mom just assumed that everybody went thorough that sort of phase. She assumed Blue would snap out of it once a life changing event happened. Probably it would've happened when she would've fallen in love. Blue's mom hoped Blue would like Red. Red was a sweet boy, but Green was rather strange, in her opinion. She looked to more important matters, namely, a photograph. In that photo was a picture of her son Grass (yeah… I know it's a pathetic name, but whatever) and his wife, May (not May from the games/ anime) when they were married. She got visits a lot, but May was pushy, she could see that much. Blue's mother heard that May was pregnant, and wished them for the best.

Oh the woes. She lost her daughter and practically lost her son. Blue's mother decided that she would banish all of the bad thoughts away and looked out of her window. Kanto had been raining relentlessly, with no sign of stopping.

"The rain washes away troubles, but it has brought back my woes."

….

Route 2- Past

Blue happily skipped along the road, keeping on par with Red, but not leaving Green _too _in the dust. She wanted to get to and through Viridian Forest as fast as she could, so that she could reach Viridian City, and then Viridian Gym. Even though she knew she had to visit the Pokemon Center with Green and Red, that would only be a minor setback. Speaking of them, she decided to think about them.

Green was…. One of the most interesting people she knew. He didn't seem to brag about how famous his father was, and he seemed to be rather polite. Scratch that, he _was _polite. Of course, she and Red changed him a little bit. He could be impolite now, and he was one of the slowest people she knew! Blue was positive that Green had around the speed of a Snorlax. Blue surprising didn't really need to say anything more about him, besides how he had the patience to train his Pokemon all individually. Oh, and Red and she enjoyed messing around with him. Now onto the more important boy, at least in her opinion.

Red was, by far, one of the handsomest guys ever. Sure he was cocky, but didn't everybody have an ego? Blue loved everything about Red, from his luscious onyx locks to his perfect face, set with silvery eyes (basically, she saw Red like the fans do, instead of his normal game design for Red/Blue). Maybe it was also the fact that Blue and Red sounded better together than Blue and Green. It could have been that Red and Blue were both Christmas colors (yes, I know Green and Yellow are Christmas colors as well. Now she began fantasizing about herself and Red under the mistletoe…. Blue blinked as she was shaken out of her day dream rudely. She turned to yell at Green, but saw that it was Red that tapped her shoulder. He ran past yelling," Hah! Betcha can't catch me now!"

That was another aspect of Red that she loved. He was as competitive as she was, maybe even more! She giggled happily as she began running, looking back at Green for a split second. She turned back and ran straight into Viridian Forest, passing by Red.

" Ha! Who can't catch who NOW!"

….

Vermilion City- Present

Violet sighed quietly. She was happily married and was expecting a baby boy. Soon her little Daisy would be an older sister. She was the sweetest angel anybody could find nowadays. When they would visit Pallet Town, Daisy would scold her grandpa for working too hard. It hurt Violet's heart to see and hear her little brother in Daisy. The caramel locks, big grin, and ever growing optimism had passed from Green to Daisy. Violet looked at her huge stomach, and wondered what to name her baby boy. She decided to name him the day he was born.

She checked her PokePhone and noticed a message from her mother. She grumbled, but then smiled sadly. Her mother was much more protective of her living daughter and granddaughter. She then checked the message, and nearly had a heart attack. Her mother had been run over by Team Rocket as they drove in their gas- guzzling car. Violet grabbed her purse and flagged down a taxi. She had to reach the hospital fast.

She checked the window, and looked in distaste as she saw a bright, cheery day. The looks were deceiving, she realized with a pang in her stomach that wasn't from the baby. _The day was today_, the 3 year anniversary, of what changed so many lives and destroyed families. The wretched man, the one that brought upon this mess, made sure everybody had to watch the television at a certain time. The awful event would air, and she knew someone would go into hysterics. And the worst thing was that this showed every YEAR.

Violet would love to strangle him, but she would stay strong and not succumb to the feeling of anguish. Her family needed her.

….

Route 2- Past

Red had some very contradicting traits. His shaggy bed head could intimidate anybody and his gray eyes looked creepy. However, Red was more of a happy- go- lucky dude. And he knew that he was lucky to have such great traveling companions. He started with Blue.

Red liked, or rather, enjoyed the company of the mischievous Blue. They were alike in quite a few ways. He _had _caught Blue sneaking a few glances at him, but decided not to ask her about it. She could turn into the demoness if she wanted to; both Green and Red knew that. She had a fearsome temper, and could battle like nobody's business. He seemed to be able to comfort Blue more, but he usually put on the image of a dense boy. Red knew that Green liked Blue, but that Blue liked him put a huge obstacle for Green. Red didn't want to hurt his best friend, so he just didn't poke his nose into anything. Green and Blue _did _look like siblings, Red didn't deny that, but that couldn't hurt Green's chances of getting Blue to be his girlfriend.

Now, Green was a great person to be around. Green was everything not expected, to put it simply. He was humble and helped out a lot with training. In fact, he was a complete opposite to those douchebag rivals in video games. Green was a better trainer overall, and Red both acknowledged and admired that about Green. He would even train against his own Pokemon! Green was the best rival Red could ask for. The group of 3 was unbreakable, and nothing would get in the way of that. That's the way Red liked it, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He couldn't wait to fight the gym leader.

….

Kanto- Present

Kanto poured rain like a bucket, huge sheets crashing down. Everybody stayed inside, not willing to go outside on such a day like this. Team Rocket swaggered around, feeling at the top of their game. They had control over EVERYWHERE. The least anybody could hope was that someone stopped Team Rocket before they took over Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Orre. Parents wouldn't let their kids outside that much, in hopes that they preserved their childhood and grew up to be members of the resistance.

Professor Oak secretly handed out Pokemon and Pokeballs so that teenagers could try and bring down Team Rocket. Some were caught and thrown into jail, while others escaped to live in the thick woods. There were hopes of a stronger resistance, but those were dashed so far.

"TURN YOUR TVS TO CHANNEL 151 TO AWAIT THE GLORIOUS FILM OUR LEADER HAS PREPARED FOR YOU, CITIZENS OF KANTO. WE WILL BE MONITORING ALL HOMES. ANYBODY WHO DOESN'T LISTEN TO THESE RULES WILL FACE A PUNISHMENT THAT WILL MOST LIKELY BE BRUTAL. THIS A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT FROM YOUR FAIR RULERS, TEAM ROCKET."

Many people shuddered at this announcement, while others listened emotionlessly. They all turned on their TVS to the channel. Moms would shield children's eyes, but they would all hear the screams of lost hope and despair. This film broke the hearts of citizens all over again, causing them to sob their lungs out. Others tried to not show an emotion, because that was the only reason Team Rocket monitored the houses. They fed on despair. Pallet Town had it the worst, though, because that was where this all started. The Downfall of Kanto was one of the most violent and saddening periods in Kantonian history! It broke people all over again.

Before the giant take- over, Team Rocket had been defeated. In fact, they had been fought to a total of 3 times, and lost all 3 times. The 4th time…. Well, the result has been clearly shown. These kids will be covered later. Right now, this was a time of punishment, not reminiscing.

Especially for the sorry town of Pallet.

….

Viridian City- Past

The trio had finally arrived at the lush city. The trip through Viridian Forest had been rather humorous, at least, to Green and Red it was. A bug Pokemon, or more specifically a Weedle, had dropped straight onto Blue's face, causing her to drop everything and scream shrilly. Red and Green doubled over in laughter, and even after this event, kept chuckling.

"Should we go to the Gym after we get to the Pokemon Center?" Red asked. Green replied saying that they should go visit their families back in Pallet before challenging the Viridian City Gym.

Red decided to talk it over with Blue, who instantly replied that she would _way _prefer going to the Gym. Green snorted. "You don't have to go with Red's idea just because you're in- OOF!"

Blue had just kicked Green in the stomach and dragged off Red to the Pokemon Center. She didn't look back at all, and Red couldn't escape her death grip, so Green just took off on his own. The group of 3 split as Green walked off to Route 1.

….

Route 1- Past

It wasn't characteristic for Green to get angry. Heck, he was never angry at his friends before! That changed when Blue straight- out kicked him in the stomach. That wouldn't have been that bad, except she kicked him exactly where another bruise was. That pissed him off, _and _they didn't want to visit their families! He wondered why. Oh well, he decided to visit Blue and Red's families. He hoped Violet wouldn't give him a strangle hug like last time.

Shaking his head, he sent out his Pokemon, and gave a smile as everybody went about. Venasaur immediately lumbered towards the Pokemon Lab. Lapras was swimming around, while Clefable and Flareon played tag. Electabuzz and Aerodactyl were sparring.

Green dug around his pocket, and brought out his house key. He opened the door and peeked inside.

His mom and sister ran around the corner when they heard him call, and both jumped on Green. He fell down the steps and nursed a nasty bump for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't care though. He was back with 2/3s of his family. He decided to let Venasaur in the Lab first, and entered when Professor Oak gave a yelp. Green saw Venasaur leap onto Professor Oak, and rushed to help his dad. The rest of the afternoon, he spent hanging out with his family.

He gave greetings to Red's mother and Blue's family and told them about everything that occurred so far. They looked sad when they realized that their children hadn't come. Green decided that after he got the badge, he would drag those 2 idiots back home for a well- earned visit.

With that, Green left Pallet Town, and started for Viridian City.

…...

Viridian City- Past

Red was regretting his decision to stay in Viridian City instead of going straight after Green after Blue let go of his arm. Eyeing the video- cameras, Red made up his mind to call his mom in the morning. He convinced Blue to let them stay the night in Viridian before fighting the Gym, because that would let their Pokemon get more rested and more able for battle. Blue told him he was overpowered, but she thought she would need her Pokemon at top game.

"Good night."

…...

?- ?

An evil snicker echoed through the hollow entrance. "My plan…. My plan is coming along perfectly. It will soon commence, and all of Kanto will know true terror and bow down to ME!"

…**..**

**Wonder who that could be…. Either way PLEASE review! That would be awesome of all of you who read this!**

**Snowsheba: I tried fixing everything! Also, I am an OldRivalShipper, but this is Game!Red, Blue, and Green… so it's not technically the manga shippings.**

**CrimsonMercenary: Thanks! Yeah… well I'm fixing up the story!**

**See all of ya when the next chapter comes up, and happy late birthday Sapphire.**

**EDITED ON 11/20/12. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY GREEN!**

**GraySparkles out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY ARCEUS, I'm so sorry about the delay. I got a C in Geometry and I had to bring it up, and then I ran out of ideas here. Then I got sick. But here it is! I will acknowledge people at the bottom of this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Just A Real Life Game Chapter 2

* * *

Viridian Pokemon Center- Past

Red's POV

Sigh, I'm _so_ sleepy! I can't sleep though, because I'm really stricken with homesickness. I miss talking to Mom. She must be disappointed that I didn't visit. In the end, I decided to call her. I got to use one of those Pokemon Center video phones, so I could also see her.

She muttered a "Hello" groggily. My family isn't made up of morning people. Her tone switched to great excitement and happiness when she realized I called. I really did miss Mom a lot during this journey. Blue had told her things, but she wanted to hear about it from my perspective. After I relayed every event, she said she was super proud of me, and that she would root for me. Mom also gave all of my Pokemon a warm greeting, while they all responded with growls of what I thought was a, "HI!"

People began walking into the Pokemon Center, and I had to hang up, because I didn't need anybody peering over my shoulder. That would be creepy and rude, but it has happened before…. stop looking at me. I'm not telling you anything, except I HATE Super Nerds now. Mom said a fond good- bye, and the screen flickered and faded to black. (It's like the thing that Ash uses to call his Mom in the second episode.)

Green strolled into the lobby while chewing on a muffin. Oh Arceus, MUFFINS! I hope they are the good, homemade type of muffins. And I hope that Green never makes muffins again! I couldn't taste things for a week! … Sorry. I'm a bit obsessed with muffins. Either way, I went to grab some food, because if the rumors are as true as they seem to be, this Gym Leader will thrash unprepared Trainers into the Earth. I've prepared my team, but I'm not sure if that will be enough. But I don't need a Special Green Pep Talk, because the last time that happened, Blue's ears were ringing for a week and a half.

Speaking of Blue, I wonder what's taking him so long to reach Viridian City. He must have camped out. My question was answered when a sleepy brunette with a seriously bad bed head walked through the auto- open Center doors. Blue looked half- asleep, and got himself a cup of Pecha juice. I wonder why he doesn't get coffee, because that would properly wake him up. Must be his weird taste buds, as he also refused a donut from Green. She pretty much inhaled her breakfast. I slightly lost my appetite at that, and got a bagel.

* * *

Viridian Pokemon Center- Past

Blue's POV

I usually don't say this, but I'm so FREAKING tired! I had to get up pretty darn early to reach the Center before Green properly woke up and began chewing me out, figuratively. I had peeked through the see through doors, and to my surprise, saw Red at the phone booths. It turns out he was talking to his Mom. I quickly turned around and walked around Viridian City, hoping Red hadn't seen me. He's pretty paranoid after the Super Nerd incident. Red almost socked Green in the eye when she peeked over his shoulder to see his PokeDex. I can't really blame Red though. Those Super Nerds can be creepy when they want to. Which is all the time.

I decided that I spent enough time outside and walked into the Pokemon Center. Luckily, there was still breakfast! I saw Red looking in my general, and Green piling donuts onto her plate. I would make a snarky comment, but I'd probably get kicked in the stomach, _again_. I'm so grateful that there's Pecha Berry juice. It's not bad; it's just an acquired taste. Seating myself at the table where Green and Red were sitting, I grimaced at Green's horrible manners.

Out of flashbacks, we all got our Pokemon healed, courtesy of the Nurse Joy identical to her cousins. Then we walked to the Gym, climbing over the ledge that separated the Pokemon Gym and made Trainers walk the long way to the Gym. As we stood in front, I felt waves of nervousness take over me. I mean, this Gym Leader is the best of the best, the toughest of the 8 Gym Leaders in Kanto. Wouldn't you be nervous if you were going to challenge the toughest Gym Leader? I heard that the Gym Leader is merciless, and decided to ask one question.

"Shouldn't we train a bit more to prepare ourselves?"

Two answers were flung straight back at me.

"NO!"

"I already trained earlier today."

Sigh…. I guess this Gym challenge shouldn't be delayed any further. Wish me tons of luck… I know that I'm going to need it.

* * *

2 Minutes Later

In Front Of Viridian Gym

Green's POV

Of course Blue would be the one to suggest training more, but honestly? I trained my team to be as tricky as they could manage, with me also holding a few tricks up my sleeve. They won't be taken down by some old twig and his, "gruesomely difficult," Pokemon, I assure you that.

Right here and now, I decided that my goal would be to be the first one into the Gym, and the first one to hold the badge. I would defeat this gnarled root of a Gym Leader and walk out before Blue and Red even reach him! I touched the knob of the Gym's Entryway, and got the fright of my life when the doors automatically opened. I hid my look of surprise and strolled inside, followed by a- way- more- surprised- than- me Red and Blue. I immediately scrunched my nose in disgust.

For such a well- known and famous Gym Leader, he sure had a 0 in the cleaning department. There were dust balls and spider webs everywhere. The statue with the Gym Leader's face was broken, and the nameplate and list of Trainers who beat him were scratched off. A few chunks of gravel slid off, and the claw marks were more prominent. I guess somebody got upset after losing and destroyed most of the statue with their Pokemon. And I don't that it was natural that there was a deep haze lurking around the corner.

I shoved all of my crazy and creepy thoughts to the back of my brain and marched forward, only for Red to pass me.

"Race ya to the Gym Leader!"

Well, challenge accepted. Blue yelled after the both of us that it would be wiser to stick together. As per usual, we both ignored him and ran deeper into the haze.

* * *

? Time

? Place

?'s POV

Idiotic children. They should've listened to their companion, the one who always seems to be shoved around. The one always being ignored and insulted. I sympathize with him, as cockiness will get you no further than anybody else. It can trap you, unless you are wise and trap the opponent. Oh, today will be a fun day for me. The children's cockiness will only seal their doom.

* * *

Inside Viridian Gym

Red's POV

"Hah, huh."

If you couldn't tell, I'm panting a lot. I guess that even if I stopped dashing for a few minutes, Green wouldn't be super- far ahead of me. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS RACE! I checked out my surroundings, thoroughly, and only saw the haze floating innocently. Through the faint light, I noticed that the walls were unusually sharp and jagged. I saw no signs of my friends, and took in a deep breath.

"BLUE! GREEN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? ARE YOU TWO OKAY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? YELL BACK IF YOU CAN HEAR!"

My throat burned, and I was no closer to finding my friends than I was a minute ago. I waited, and after hearing no response, I sent out Hypno and Raichu. Raichu used Flash, which kind of blinded me for a few seconds, but it wasn't anything life threatening. With Hypno's psychic power and Raichu's sensitive ears, hopefully they could warn me of anything else sensed in the Gym. This Gym was past the point of irritating me, it also frightened me…

Where could've Green and Blue gone off to? If it was one thing I knew, it was that where I was, Green should be near. She would follow me to the ends of the Earth.

"What was that?"

I heard a thud behind me, and I slowly looked over my shoulder. There was a huge shadow, but I didn't wait long enough to identify it. Running shoes turned on, I ran for my life. 4 minutes after the chase began, I ran past a source of light (I had sent Hypno and Raichu back to their PokeBalls so that they wouldn't get run over) and saw that the shadow was… A Golem? Indian Jones anybody?

After like 10 more minutes, which pretty much used up all of the oxygen I had, I lost the Golem behind a few hallways and corners. I shuddered violently and breathed in deeply. Where _had _that Golem come from? And why was it using Roll- Out? You don't just go see Golems casually roll around chasing you. All I knew, for sure, was that I was deeper in the maze. The fog was thicker and was almost choking. I realized that I probably got even further away from my friends than I had originally intended. I was all alone for now.

Blastoise popped out and lumbered over to me. He gave me a crushing hug, and gave me what was supposed to be a reassuring pat on the back. Instead, he knocked me to the ground. I _did _feel better with Blastoise by my side, but it was still dark. I sent Raichu out to use Flash, and treaded around on tip- toes so I wouldn't trigger anything else.

I wish Blue and Green were here.

* * *

Blue's POV

THOSE TWO! I told them not to run off but they did anyway and nowIcould'ntfindthem! ARGHH…. this makes me sound like a Mother Dodrio. Either way, I had every right to worry, but I also had to worry for my safety too.

I can't believe Green disregarded me! I know she heard me, because she looked back, but she still went after Red. I feel like cursing, to be honest. I don't know when I'll see them next, because that fog looked ominous. Cursing would be a waste of breath here.

There's no considering whether or not I'm looking for them. They are my friends, and I will find them for sure. There may not be any guarantee, but I'm at least going to try! With the haze though, I don't know if all of us will walk out of the entryway unscathed.

On that cheerful note, I'm going in.

* * *

Green's POV

I'm generally athletic, because I've always ran places. I was terrified of using bicycles and I couldn't drive because, no DUH, I don't have a license. So running was my main thing, and it was usually calming. But now I can't run because I'll probably run into a wall, and they feel painfully sharp. I never caught sight of Red or Blue. Blue I can understand, because he is really slow when he wants to be. But I don't understand why I haven't seen Red yet. I was running right after him. They might never find me, and with that thought, my eyes began watering. I hurriedly wiped them away, thinking that I couldn't be useless now. I brought out Charizard and curled up by her. She was such a sweetie at times. I stretched and prepped myself for a few minutes. I would have to pull myself together and then first find out one thing at a time.

The haze was my issue. I needed to find out what was causing this haze, and then effectively stop it. I felt through my bag and grabbed my PokeDex. I flipped it open and tried to turn it on. The screen stayed black. It must have been malfunctioning, but I don't know what it could….

"THE FOG!"

That must have been what separated our trio, what kept us away from each other, and what made me feel so isolated! It's a start. What should I do now? What would Red or Blue do? Red would assume it's a ghost type, but Blue would do much more. He would determine what it is, trace it back to where it came from, lure it out, and then destroy it. See, he has a bigger brain than most people think he has.

I guess I could try that, but I really don't know how much time I have. Anything could be around the corner and I would have to be prepared. If anything, I'm guess that a Gastly has to do with the haze. They _are _known as the Gas Pokemon, and they have fog around them.

I felt a sharp spike of pain in my head and winced. I was so lost in my thoughts that I walked straight into wall, and a sharp edge hit my head. I rubbed it, but the pain stayed, and if anything, intensified. So there you have it. Adventuring with a massive headache. Woohoo.

* * *

A While Later

Red's POV

After being lost in a place for a long time, I think it's reasonable to get angry again. At least, I feel like that. There's no sign of the others, and I wonder what sick minded Gym Leader would play this game on his challengers. There was no sign stating otherwise, so he must be in here somewhere. If I hadn't done research beforehand, then I would assume that this was a Ghost- Type Gym, but I know for a fact that this is a Ground- Type Gym. So… I don't know what to expect next. These events weren't coincidence for sure. What was going on?!

* * *

20 Minutes Later

Blue's POV

Is that just me, or did I hear a shriek?

* * *

Green's POV

OH MY ARCEUS! Something loud is chasing me. SOMETHING LOUD IS CHASING ME!

...I'm scared.

* * *

? Time

? Place

?'s POV

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**A/N: So super sorry again with the delay! I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing, favoriting, following, and of course, I would like to thank everybody for reading this fanfic so far.**

**A Great Big Thank You goes out to **SomeWhereInNevada614 **and **LyraGlaceonVulpix**. These two people are really awesome!**

**Thanks to **animeluver64 **and **pokemaster101 **for favoriting! Check out their stories and/or profiles!**

**Thanks to **pokemaster101**, **SomeWhereInNevada614**, **CrimsonMercenary**, ****and **Snowsheba **for reviewing. Everybody should also go check these people's stories out!**

**Thanks to **CrimsonMercenary**, **Snowsheba**, **pokemaster101**, and **xXPaintedFateXx **for following! Go check out the profiles and stories!**

**Again, thanks everybody for reading Just A Real Life Game so far, and hopefully some new chapters will come out over Thanksgiving Break.**

**GraySparkles Out~**


End file.
